


[Podfic] Wash Me Away by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 06, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro should be resting. He knows he should be resting. But his attention keeps getting drawn back to Keith's scar.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Wash Me Away by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wash Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013403) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/l4fcCnO)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/9_x4Qn_1Ziw)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [17.4mb/0:17:40]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7rx5qbmahh14ysn/Wash_Me_Away_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [17.4mb/0:17:40]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10HdQdh2_vKuCVqDQK9me3ZGsEIPyvUs2)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
